Of Distant Dark Places 2
by letyourimaginationrunfree
Summary: The beautiful Effy Stonem is Edward's kryptonite, but she is terrified of letting love in and giving up on Freddie. Meanwhile, there are new 'visitors' in Forks who will cause trouble for all who live in the small, rainy town. * I've continued this story: /s/5519780/1/ *watch this video: /watch?v HhWqkct33Vs
1. Chapter 1

Twilight and Skins Crossover (Generation Two)

(this is my own continuation of another story on fan fiction, I don't own any copyright.)

Effy and Edward

Chapter 1

Edward stared at her, stared and studied the beautiful wreck that was resting on his torso. Her legs were entangled into the pale sheets and her body was twisted into the image of troubled sleep. She was with him, not some other one-night stand as previous nights. Her scent was strong and enticing, a mysterious smell of rain mixed with the scents of wildflowers.

Effy often reminded him of the element of water. She was a powerful force that tended to fall apart in the most tragic manner and unintentionally wreck everything in its path, just like a tsunami. Her eyes resembled the crystal clear blue waters of the Mediterranean Sea. How long would it be before he, too, drowned?

Vivid flashes of a forest, mushrooms, lights, screams erupted into her dreams. It was so cold and Effy was running, twigs and leaves caught in her hair, she tried to get out and carry on running. Something horrible was chasing her and he vision had started to distort shapes, all morphing and changing until her attacker pounced. Claws were scratching at her face, a female's voice yelling curses and death threats at her, she was bleeding and hurting. Slam. Effy dropped the rock and ran for an hour, terrified of the night, to Freddy.

Effy's arms tightened around Edward's body as she awoke suddenly, he hugged her gently and said,"You're safe. I'm here…I'm here." Effy stayed in his embrace, her arms around him…arms that were searching for Freddy.

"Why are you still here?" She enquired, staring at him blankly.

"You never asked me to leave."

Effy sat on her windowsill, ashing her cigarette into the gutters. Forks seemed deserted at 4am, no car sounds or distant headlights or even an owl hooting, just the patter of endless rain. She closed the window and went over to her bed where he was lying down. She stood in front of him, her hair a dark messy perfection…she smiled at him mysteriously. Shrugging off her vest, she looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Her naked body was just as beautiful in the night, Edward couldn't avert his gaze.

"Your move, Edward."


	2. Chapter 2

"Effy you can't numb yourself with sex! Its not healthy and I'm not here to use you like that." Edward said sternly, trying to decipher

her impossible beauty.

"That's what all men say. Then why are you here?" Effy replied, asking a question that she believed she knew the answer to.

"Because I want you. I want all of you, the good and the bad. You are the only thing I've desired in a very long time. I want to know what goes on inside your head and decode you. You are so beautiful and complex, I could make you happy if you let me.. I could lo-"

She started kissing him to make the words stop. Words that were so dangerous, they had started threatening to bring her walls down. It felt like an electric current passing from him to her and her to him, she pulled his grey jersey off and ran her fingers along his toned torso. "I want you." She breathed into his ear.

Edward couldn't think straight, his thoughts were in disarray because of this beautiful creature.

"No." He said, using every part of his power to resist this temptation, but he had to leave before it faltered. He gently put his jersey over her head and through her arms, then picked her up off him and placed her in bed.

"Its late, you should get some rest." He said and sped to the window and opened it, as he climbed out and started closing her window, he heard a faint word.

"Stay."h


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Winter brought with it tempests that shook the frames of all the older houses. Effy kept to herself, she reverted into her muted form. Edward had slipped off the grid after their last encounter; it bothered Effy that his disappearance bothered her. She was stronger than this, she never gave her walls permission to start melting down.

Tony was very concerned about his sister, many had thought and stated that her beauty would be her downfall…

"You're too pretty for your own good, that's why you destroy everything you touch."

Effy started feeling lonely in her isolation, she _missed_ him, missed the way he challenged her thoughts and decisions. He didn't simply fall at her feet in the way that all the other boys did, then again, he was no boy.

She spent nights just listening to her I-pod, "Dissolve me" by Alt-J and "Bloodstream" by The Stateless were often played more than once. The loneliness had distorted her self-control so much, that when she saw the jersey He had left behind, she immediately picked it up. Effy searched for his rich sweet scent and once she'd found it, she slept with it every night.

Three weeks passed like this, all the days had melted into one in Effy's mind, until Tony interrupted her blurred life.

"Eff, what is going on with you?"

"I don't wanna talk-"

"No, don't give me that bullshit. I don't know what to do or how to help you if you don't ever speak to me. Please, just let me know what is going on in your head."

"Tony, its complicated and I don't know how to explain. I'm okay though." Effy attempted to smile so that he would believe her.

"Just help me understand? Cause Effy, you are not okay! You barely eat and I can see from your eyes you've barely slept these past few days."

"I don't know how to make it stop, everything is just running at me and I can't get away. I've become so weak. Did you buy more cigarettes?"

"They are in the cupboard. You still aren't making any sense. Effy, wait! We need to talk!"

Tony watched her run off to Bella Swan's house, she was wearing black shorts and stockings, along with that damned grey jersey that she never let out of her sight.

When she got to school, she thanked Bella for taking her and started looking for his car.

"Are you and Edward serious?" Bella asked.

The question startled Effy and she replied, "Um, no, I don't think he's really interested. Why do you ask?"

"Well he's staring at you, a while ago I would've given anything for him to look at me like that." Bella blushed a vivid crimson, mumbled a quick good-bye and hurried off awkwardly.

"I like your jersey." Edward said with a light smile.


	4. Chapter 4

It was late friday night and Charlie Swan was working in his office at the station. He'd turned down the invite to join the other men for a beer because he had an uneasy feeling about the recent cases. They had all been filed under "Animal Attacks" and the lacerations and wounds fit the criteria of wild cats or bears. He had decided to investigate a bit further, as the death toll had reached the shocking number of eight already...the last killing had occurred about 10 miles into the thick forest that started right behind his house. As he stared at the photographs of the deceased, a new face entered his mind, Bella. He realised that he had to warn her. He phoned her and told her to stay indoors after dark and that she must lock the doors when she got home from Angela's house tonight.

Edward leaned against the window in their lounge, his eyes were a tense shade of honey-brown. Had Carlisle not called an urgent gathering of the family, he would have gone hunting tonight. He couldn't push the argument he'd had with Effy out of his mind and felt restless while waiting. Emmett, Rosalie and Esme were sitting on the soft beige couches, each tick of the clock made it feel as though the others were taking years to get there. When Carlisle finally arrived, the atmosphere tensed even more, Edward noted that he wasn't calm and friendly as is his nature, this was serious. "Carlisle, please don't delay,tell us what you know." He pleaded.

"Edward, it is as we all feared, vampires have crossed the Forks borders. They have been behind all these 'animal killings'. They threaten our peaceful cover here and we will have to act before they feed again.".

"Where were they last seen? Do you know if they know of us yet?" Jasper.

"I don't know, we are in the dark in this situation. They were last seen in the forest, north of Chief Swan's house."

Effy walked through the forest, the path was still clear before her. She doubted Bella would ever walk here though, the poor girl would stumble and fall over every twisted root. No, this path seemed older, previous inhabitants must have created it. Effy was upset, angry, sad and soon, high. She had emptied a vial of acid from Bristol into her throat ten minutes before. She immediately regretted taking it after she started hearing strange noises from the trees.


	5. Chapter 5

Beginning of the Storm

It had been three days since Effy had disappeared. Tony didn't even feel angry, an overwhelming sadness had set in, because this wasn't like the other times. Even as a child, she would run off and hide for hours, craving isolation from the people who could never understand her. This time, it started to feel like she was never coming back. The talk of animal attacks made Tony feel sick and helpless, imagining how scared she must have felt if one had found her.

Effy had a bad record with drugs, so the other possibility is that she had run off during one of her trips. Edward also suspected this, having found her empty vial on the forest floor. Tony knew that his beautiful sister was lost to the world or the afterlife.

"She's not coming back."

Each of the Cullens had tried their own method of comforting Edward, though nothing helped him. Carlisle knew enough about medicine and vampires to see that Edward was losing his mind over this girl. He spent most of his time running around Forks' forests and up the nearby mountain paths and plotting things on a grid in his room. He explained to Carlisle that he's gathering information from scents of the imposter vampires and Effy's.

"I _have_ to find her, Carlisle. The humans can't help her, but we can… Please help me find her?" Edward's eyes were filled with so much desperation, worry and love that Carlisle decided to cave and help his adopted son. He didn't, however share his suspicion that Elizabeth may have gone on a suicidal mission. Drugs, excessive drinking and smoking, sleeping disorders and associating with dangerous creatures as themselves…Carlisle hoped that she was still alive.

Alice had few visions, only one gave a clear indication of what might have happened to Effy. It came to her two days earlier, a blurred image of her in a forest, screaming and running from pale figures.

Forks High School was filled with talk of Effy's disappearance. Her few friends were distraught, the boys all said that Forks had lost its most beautiful girl and the other girls mentioned that it was unfortunate. They also said it might've happened as a result of a mental problem, because they refused to believe that someone could be so beautiful and unflawed.

Chief Swan blamed the incident on himself, as any dedicated policeman would. He was also trying his best to find the girl, he had alerted Port Angeles and asked the Black family to help in the search for her. Bella told him that she had heard Effy and Edward Cullen arguing late Friday night outside the Stonems' home, about half an hour before she supposedly went missing. Charlie concluded that Edward and her must be romantically involved in some way, but ruled him out as a suspect after questioning. He'd only suspect that boy for killing someone who had hurt _her. _


	6. Chapter 6

All vampires knew about The Volturi, the collection of their ancients. The Volturi is and has been based in Italy since its beginning when the first vampire developed.

In 1405, a handsome young man called Marcus was fatally ill from anemia. In that time medicine was very primitive, often the doctors would "bleed" sick people, believing that disease and pain originated from a person's blood. As Marcus was losing his last supply of blood, a survival instinct kicked in, seeking nutrition rich in iron...such as the blood of another being. Marcus bit at the neck of a bat that was living in the hospital ceiling. As the blood burst into his throat, the transformation started at molecular level. The bat was infected with a virus that combined with its DNA, forming a compound that would affect humans in a bizarre way.

The transformation was long and painful, but by the end of it, Marcus arose as an immortal being. His eyes were a deep emerald colour with dark shadows and his skin was smooth and felt as icy as it looked. His tall stature was now accompanied by high muscle tone and his long hair was dark and messy, casting dark shadows over his eyes, but not the two sharp white canines that made small indents on his lips. In short, he emerged as a beautiful monster.

After leaping out of the three story window and landing with cat-like precision, he stalked through the streets of Rome until he had drained three drunken men of all their blood. He felt invincible and powerful, wondering if he could create more of his kind and be a sort of king. It was the first time in two years that he managed to forget about his lost love. Though after the next few decades, the full loneliness of immortality combined with grief and longing would overpower him once again.


	7. Chapter 7

Deep in the forest, rain started falling faintly, soon progressing to heavy slanted pencil streaks. Effy awoke where she lay on a mossy tree trunk. Her face stung from the icy rain and her wrists were bruised with flecks of dried blood visible from under the vine bondages that the pale-faced monsters had devised. Two days had passed like this and she felt like Death was nearing with each second.

Edward was pacing in his room when his senses picked up a dog-like stench coming closer. This was very strange because Alice's visions were usually quite accurate and consistent, but of late she had hours of blanks, not even anticipating the strange visitor. Alice opened the door for Jacob Black and the smell of werewolf filled the entire house.

"I'm sorry for just showing up here, but the pack and I need extra help. We have a crisis in the forest near La Push beach." Jacob cut to the chase, he wasn't in the mood for mindless small talk.  
"Has it got anything to do with the new vampire arrivals?" Carlisle asked, anticipating the answer before Jacob nodded.  
"Oh my goodness! Edward, my blank visions, they must have been intercepted by the werewolves. Well, that would mean that you've been near her... Is she- ?" Alice interjected, her mind firing in several directions at once, trying to make sense of the situation.  
"The girl is alive, yes, but barely. We've been tryin' to get her away from them, but these vampires...they're "super" versions of you lot. Their strength and speed is insane, like in comic books and movies." Jacob replied.  
Carlisle explained the mystery, "They must be from the older generations, probably under the leadership of an ancient they serve. They tend to draw power and strength from their leaders."  
Then Edward finally spoke: "Where is she, Jacob?"  
"I'll show you all once we've planned a strategy with your family and the pack.  
"Tell me now, please don't make me hurt you."  
"Listen here,Dracula, those vampires will rip you to pieces if you get near her. Its bizarre,almost like they're guarding her or something." Jacob explained, still puzzled by whatever was going on there.  
Edward restrained himself, knowing that the mutt was right, they needed to combine forces to beat the newcomers.  
"Tell Sam we meet in an hour, at the beach. If we don't acts soon the girl's death will be on all our consciences ." Carlisle spoke in a tone that was difficult to dominate, so much so that Jacob ran off into the woods - transforming into a red-brown wolf - to tell the pack leader,Sam Uley, of Carlisle's orders.

Thousands of miles away, in Bristol, Freddy McLair sat at his desk. He had been staring at the computer monitor for an hour, though he was no longer seeing what was on it. Open in an internet tab was an article entitled : "Forks high school student, Elizabeth Stonem,_ missing_".


	8. Confusion

"Its not a joke, man. You know how she likes to wander off." Freddie said to Cook, he was feeling frustrated because nobody cared for her the way he did.  
"I don't know what to tell ya man, she's gone and we're better off without her." Cook refused to cave, he had closed the book on Effy a long time ago so he could move on and carry on living. To Cook's mind, Freddie was in denial about everything that happened.

Once Freddie had found out what had actually happened with Katie and Effy in the woods, he tried to find Effy to make things right. He was too late, her room was empty and her parents said she left with Tony to get away, though they weren't sure what from or where they had gone to. Freddie started feeling sick to his stomach, remembering all the horrible things he'd said to her before she left. That was the last time he saw her, no hug goodbye or even a kiss on the cheek, just him telling her what a messed up and selfish person she was. It had been 3 months since then, every day he wished more that he'd held her tight and kept her safe.

Effy was falling in and out of consciousness, making it very hard to discern between her reality and dreams. She was sure she saw very large bears or dogs trying to come towards her, but they were held back by pale monsters with red eyes. Effy wanted to run away from all of them, she felt so afraid and fragile, worse than she had felt after slitting her wrists a few months before and waking up...alive. Though Edward had never said anything about her scars, he was a very observant being and so she doubted that he'd missed those details so deeply etched into her pale skin. Edward was a vampire, so he must know what its like to feel dead on the inside and to be apart from the world's ways, maybe he understood her better than Freddie could, or even better than Tony does. But, wait, Edward didn't understand...they had fought about all of it before she ran off into the forest, and got into this mess of torture. She was trying really hard to remember what exactly had happened and if it actually happened outside of her subconscious or not, but all she could recall were bits and pieces.

She started to dream again, a typical fairy tale theme: Edward had come, shining brightly, to save her. His facial expression turned to one of shock and fear as he saw her, everything started happening really fast - he picked her up and starting flying or running through the forest. She blanked out for a while, only to open her eyes to the sight of paramedics and an ER...somehow this seemed real. She started fading into the darkness, hearing a faint voice that sounded like Edward's, pleading to her, "Please Effy! Please don't fade away! I love you, I really fucking love you..."


	9. Chapter 9 (more to cometeaser)

Effy was running in a forest. Gasping for air and heart racing, she didn't know what was chasing her, only that she had to keep running away. When she looked back to see it, bright lights ascended and she awoke.

She smelled chemicals and heard a constant beeping from nearby, followed by the sound of rain showers. She was in the hospital. Her wrists were all bandaged up and she felt like death itself, dizzy and sick. On the bedside counter lay a beautifully folded origami swan and in the hallway, a boy stood facing the window watching the rain pour down. Effy felt the urge to unfold the swan and as she turned over the last fold, _Love you forever _was written inside it. The last few months were just figments of her imagination, dreaming of a place called Forks and a beautiful creature with caramel eyes and icy skin. How could she have dreamt for so long? Had she been in a coma for a while?

"Freddie! Freddie!" He heard her and ran over to her straight away.  
"Effy... I'm so glad you woke. I've missed you so much and I've got apologies to make, I-" Effy cut him off by hugging him and kissing him.  
"Its okay, I forgive you and I love you." She said with a smile.  
"I love you too, more than anything." Freddie replied, in a serious tone.  
"Look I'm sorry for doing this, I had such wacky dreams and they've somehow made me wanna stay alive. Anyway, when do you think they'll let me out? Let's go to the water park soon?" Effy asked.  
"Eff, I'm a bit confused, maybe you should rest and we can talk after? Besides, I don't think they've got any water parks around here."  
"What do you mean? Where is 'here'?" Effy asked, suddenly puzzled.  
"We're in Forks, in the U.S. Look, just lie down and we'll talk later, the doctor said this could happen." Freddie attempted.  
"If we're not in England, then the dreams were real, and that would mean that _he_-" She stopped speaking when Edward entered the room.


End file.
